Father
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: When Harry falls ill during third year a secret is revealed about his parentage. This leads to new discoveries and new adventures for Harry and his friends. No slash. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

Just a short story on a topic that caught my interest. Hope you enjoy it, please review.

foreverpadfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.

Disclaimer applies to all chapters

**Chapter One**

Harry was deathly ill. Nobody was sure how he had become so ill. He had somehow contracted a little known disease. Around Christmas during his third year he had collapsed.

Harry had been rushed to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey took one look at him and immediately sent him straight to St. Mungo's Hospital.

That's where they all were now, gathered around his bedside. A solemn Dumbledore, an anxious Hermoine, a scared Ron, a nervous Ginny and Remus Lupin who tried not to show it but was probably the most worried of all.

A Healer who had been working on Harry solemnly entered the room and explained,

"We are at a loss. The only cure for Mr. Potter's illness requires the live blood of his father."

Remus hated that it had come to this. They had meant and planned to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"Wait, the cure can work. James isn't Harry's father. I am."

Gasps and questions broke out but Remus ignored them and continued,

"The three of us- Lily, James, and I –devised a plan. Lily and I weren't allowed to marry nor have kids. James volunteered to play the part of Lily's wife and Harry's father. But I am really Harry's father. What do I have to do?"

The Healer started explaining,

"The base potion will need to be made immediately. Then you Mr. Lupin will be put into a state as the blood is taken. This is a very volatile potion so you three kids will need to leave. I just have a few questions for Mr. Lupin."

Dumbledore immediately ushered the confused kids out of the room as the Healer confronted Remus,

"I need answers or the cure won't work. Why can't you marry or have kids?"

"I'm a werewolf" Remus answered

"Then you have a decision to make. Transporting your blood to Harry means you run the chance of him becoming a werewolf. I'll leave you to decide."

When Dumbledore returned, Remus immediately explained,

"Dumbledore I don't want Harry to die but I don't want him to become a werewolf."

"Remus, my dear boy, there is only a slight chance Harry will become a werewolf. It is better for him to survive even if he does become a werewolf. He will have a father. The one thing in the world he has wanted is a father and know he will know one. He will overcome this and we will overcome Black's escape."

"I'll do it then." Remus simply answered leaving to inform the Healer.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for continuing to read. Please review,

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter Two**

"You ready, Mr. Lupin?" the Healer asked

Remus was lying on a bed next to Harry's bed. The boy, his son, was still unconscious. Remus was nervous for himself but mostly for his son. There was no guarantee the potion would work and even if it did, there was the chance Harry would become a werewolf with being the son of a werewolf and having lycanthrope blood flowing through his veins. Remus answered the healer,

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get going then." The Healer answered and immediately started weaving spells. Remus fell into a magicked sleep. Blood came out of him through the spells and mixed with the cauldron between the two beds. The concoction was then transferred to Harry's bloodstream.

It was a weird site to see. Blood and potion were flying through the air and coming out of bodies and going into others. The lifesaving substances moving around so unnaturally yet it was an entrancing site to see.

Finally it was finished. All seemed to fall still. Both Remus and Harry unconscious.

Sorry, I know it's a short chapter but I felt I had to have that part in there but it isn't very long. Next chapter should be much longer,

foreverpadfoot


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a windy Friday afternoon at Hogwarts when the whole school waited outside for the two other wizarding schools to arrive for the triwizard tournament.

All around him, Harry could hear his classmates trying to guess how the students from the other schools were going to arrive. All he knew was that it was going to be spectacular. Wizards when they were together couldn't resist showing off and he figured the schools would do the same thing.

Suddenly somebody noticed something in the sky coming towards them. As it came closer Harry could see that it was a flying carriage pulled by massive magical horses.

It came towards them and landed gracefully on the Hogwarts' grounds.

Out of the carriage came the largest woman Harry had ever seen. She was followed by a group of girls in their late teens dressed in light blue robes.

Dumbledore introduced her as Madam Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy.

No sooner where the Beauxbatons girls and their headmistress ushered inside the castle then did the next school arrive. In the lake a majestic full mast ship rose to the surface.

It came to the shore and docked. As the students and their Headmaster disembarked whispering broke out.

Ron elbowed him and whispered,

"That's Victor Krum. The seeker for Bulgaria in the Quidditch World Cup."

Ron and his family had attended the cup after his dad had won tickets. They had invited Harry but he had decided to stay home with his guardians after missing Remus for that horrible year that his guardian had been in Azkaban unfairly.

Dumbledore introduced the school as Drumstrang Institute with Professor Karkov as Headmaster.


	4. Chapter 4

More discussion, enjoy,

foreverpadfoot

**Chapter Four**

"Harry?"

"Yeah Dad."

Remus sighed; he loved hearing that word,

"Your friends are coming to visit today. If all is well you should be able to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Remember the full moon is coming soon. You're going to need to come to my quarters every evening to get your wolfsbane."

"Okay. Tell me the truth. How bad does it taste?" Harry asked curiously

Remus grimaced thinking of the putrid taste. He replied,

"Disgusting taste but worth it to keep your mind. Harry I know you are scared. I'm open to your questions though cub. Ask away." Remus hoped to relieve some of his son's fears though he knew the worst was yet to come.

"What's going to change this week?"

"The wolf will start to try to emerge. As this happens your senses will heighten. With that will be an increased appetite. Be careful, the wolf will jump at any anger." Remus explained knowing Harry would have to be careful to control the inner wolf. It was a constant struggle especially during the week leading up to the full moon.

"Where are we going the night of the full moon? What's the transformation like?"

"We'll probably go to the shrieking shack. More room and we don't have to be as careful about noises. The transformation will be excruciating pain. I'm not trying to scare you but I'm also not going to lie to you. Right before the actual transformation you won't be able to speak and you will have trouble breathing as your internal organs switch. Then the transformation will really start. You will feel like a fire is spreading through your bones, burning you from the inside. This feeling will decrease but then you'll feel worse pain as your bones break and reform to that of the wolf's. Your muscles enlarge and change to accommodate the wolf. As this is happening you'll sprout fur and your face and mouth will drastically change." Remus explained grimacing. He remembered all those painful transformations he had endured over the years. The one thing wolfsbane couldn't help was the pain. He hated that Harry would have to experience it. He hugged his son comforting him as Harry took in this new and scary information.

That afternoon both Ron and Hermoine were allowed to visit Harry. Both were greatly relived Harry was alright. Remus had told Harry that his friends had found out about Remus being his father. They didn't know though about Harry's condition.

"Hi Guys."

"Hi Harry. When are you allowed to come back to Hogwarts?" They asked simultaneously

"Tomorrow probably. Right Dad?" Harry asked

"Yeah cub" Remus answered

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

"That Remus is your dad. We already know."

"No, something else. Guys, I'm a werewolf." Harry supplied nervously

"What?" Ron asked followed by "How?" from Hermoine

"As part of the cure Dad gave me his blood and he's a werewolf." Harry explained

The next thing Hermoine said greatly relived a worried Harry,

"Don't worry Harry. We'll still be your friends. Right, Ron?"

"Of course, Harry. Nothing's going to change."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry nearly threw up the first time he had wolfsbane. He found it absolutely disgusting and putrid. He knew it was necessary but he wondered if Snape was making it more disgusting on purpose.

The afternoon of the full moon Remus brought him to the shrieking shack.

"Dad, why are we going to the shrieking shack?"

"A few reasons. Yes the wolfsbane works but it is easier away from people. Two, we will probably be loud. Three, it will give you a chance to get used to your werewolf form." Remus explained to his son all the while hating that this had to happen, hating that his beloved son was a werewolf as well.

Remus took as stick and with it prodded the knot on the Whomping willow guarding the entrance. They slipped inside and unfroze the tree. Remus led his son through the passage. There they both quickly undressed and stored their clothes and their wands.

Harry was positively terrified and he showed it. It broke Remus' heart to see his son so scared. He wanted to hold his son but he knew it wouldn't be good to have them close together when their transformations began. This hurt more that anything. To not be able to comfort his son was a true nightmare and something that a parent should not go through he thought. He saw Harry's transformation start as his son fell to the floor right before his own transformation began. His organs were changing and he struggled to breathe. His son's screams of pain reached his ears right before his own began. It was excruciating mind numbing pain.

Soon the excruciating pain was over and he lay there in wolf form. Across from him lay Harry in his wolf form. Harry had similar coloring and markings to that of Remus.

He padded over to his son and watched him stand unsurely. He nudged Harry and got the boy's attention. He started to wrestle and play trying to get Harry to test his wolf form. Harry soon got the message and the games began. Remus led the way around the house; soon Harry caught up though and proceeded to knock over Remus. After a few hours they lay down to sleep and wait for the morning transformation to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Dad?" Harry asked one night while they were spending some time in Remus' quarters.

"Yeah cub"

"Could you tell me about mom?"

"Of course. I'm always happy to tell you about your beloved mother. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Hagrid at the end of first year gave me a photo album showing mom and James but there are none of you and mom."

"That's where you're wrong. After the whole plan was devised, the three of us started drafting wedding plans. One night about a week before the wedding after Lily had gone to bed James and I were up talking. I mentioned to him how annoying it was that I couldn't even marry the girl of my dreams. The day before the wedding James was staying over at my flat cause of old wedding traditions and he surprised me with something. Do you know what the polyjuice potion is?"

"Yes. Did you two switch?"

"That we did. So in a way I got to marry the girl of my dreams. Later during wedding pictures, James made a point of getting a picture of him in my appearance with Lily so I could have a wedding photo. I have that photo somewhere. When I find it, I'll show it to you. More about your mom?"

"Yes"

"Your mom had a fiery spirit to her. Always ready to defend a friend and to stand up to other people. She was amazingly smart and absolutely excelled at Hogwarts. She graduated near the top of our class and rightfully so. She was a right hard worker but did know how to have fun. When she found out I was a werewolf she stood by me. I didn't matter to her and she always let me know that. She protested so much against the ministry's werewolf regulations and how unfair they were. She certainly fought for what she believed in.

"Lily was also a kindred spirit. Always ready to give a helping hand, always ready to comfort and care. She helped me numerous times after the full moons which I was extremely grateful for.

"She loved you with all her heart. You were her pride and joy and everybody could tell. She loved you more than anything and would do anything she could to protect you, no matter what." Remus explained remembering the girl of his dreams. He missed her more than anything but he was more than happy to share his memories of her to their son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Life returned to some resemblance of reality for Harry. A strange reality with newfound fathers, escaped convicts, and being a teenaged werewolf that is. He was slowly developing of relationship with his father helped along by the closeness that came with the full moons.

A Hogsmeade visit was the afternoon of the full moon. Harry as per usual used the Marauder's map to sneak down the passage to the Honeydukes cellar to meet Hermoine and Ron.

Once there he quickly located Hermoine and Ron. He was under his invisibility cloak and quietly snuck up behind them.

"Hi Guys."

Hermoine jumped in surprise and hugged Harry. He followed them out of the store where Hermoine confronted him,

"Harry Today is the full moon."

"I know. I'll get back to Hogwarts before the sun sets."

Hermoine only had to say one word to thoroughly freak Harry.

"Wolfsbane."

"Oh crap. Dad is going to be mad." Harry panicked rushing to the passage.

Meanwhile Remus was absolutely frantic. Harry had run out of time to take his last dose of wolfsbane. It would be a very rough night. He frantically searched the Marauder's map for his son. He saw Harry rushing up the Honeydukes passage and ran to confront him.

"Harry, you missed the last dose! You know how important it is. We have to get to the shrieking shack. Hurry."

Harry rushed to follow his dad rushing to the grounds to get into the shack. They both could feel the impending transformation.

They made it in the shack just in time.

That night was the worst yet. For Harry the transformation was horrible, not only was it excruciatingly painful but he detested the point in which he lost his mind. Harry's wolf form fought all night to escape and to try to get blood. The boy nearly tore himself apart. Remus struggled to contain his son and keep him from hurting himself.

The next morning Remus rushed Harry to the infirmary. Harry was gravely injured.

Harry woke up in the infirmary. He could barely remember the night before. Vague images of him fighting with his dad while in wolf form were all he could remember.

He looked around trying to find anyone, knowing he needed to talk to his dad badly. Harry was startled though when Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. After she had examined him, she explained,

"Your dad is alright. You gave him a few injuries but I fixed him back up. I forced him to go up to his room to rest though. I did promise him though that I would tell him when you were awake. Rest now while I go call him."

A few minutes later a tired looking Remus shuffled to Harry's bedside.

"I think your injuries and the horrible sensation of losing your mind are punishment enough. Harry though you have to understand that it is your responsibility to remain as safe as possible by taking your wolfsbane. I was so scared this morning because you fought me extremely hard last night. You are an extremely strong werewolf because you carry the werewolf gene. What might be a good idea for you is the week before the full moon to carry around a dose or two of wolfsbane so this doesn't happen again. Now please rest. You have already been out of school for a few days and I expect you in classes tomorrow."

Harry understood his dad's point about wolfsbane. He never wanted another transformation without it. He didn't know how his father had done it for all those years. The point of losing your mind was probably the worst part of the transformation he know knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Earlier in the year Remus had discovered his son's problems with Dementors. After the disastrous Quidditch match where the foul beasts had converged on the pitch and caused Harry to fall from his broom, Remus had set about teaching the patronus charm to his son.

One night after a practice session Harry confronted his father,

"Did you know Sirius Black?"

Remus was taken aback by the question. He'd tired to push the thoughts of his previous friendship with the convict to the back of his mind but it wasn't working. He'd also been struggling all year on whether to inform Dumbledore about Sirius being an Animagus.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned his son

"I heard that James and he were friends and I know you were good friends with James."

"Yes, I knew Sirius or I thought I knew him. As it turned out I didn't know him at all or he deceived me. I thought he was our friend and that's why he became secret-keeper."

"Why weren't you the secret-keeper?"

"The fidelus charm hasn't been tested on werewolves so we thought it was unsafe to make me the secret-keeper." Remus answered. It had been horrible to realize he wouldn't be able to protect his family. He continued on,

"Good work with the patronus charm tonight. We can continue it another night but make sure you spend time on your revising for end of year exams. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Night dad" Harry replied as he exited the defense classroom and made his way up to the Gryffindor tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Near the end of the year Harry came to Remus' quarters very distraught. Remus immediately held his son close and calmed him down. He asked,

"Harry what's wrong?"

"Buckbeak, Hagrid's Hippogriff, is going to be executed by the Department of Dangerous Creatures because he hurt Malfoy. But it wasn't Buckbeaks' fault. Malfoy insulted him. So do werewolves get executed if they bite or kill someone? Even if it wasn't their fault."

Remus was shocked by his son's questions. He knew the harsh reality of the werewolf laws but he had hoped that Harry would have a few more years before he would have to face the werewolf laws. He thought to the brand on his chest marking what he was.

"Sit down Harry. I'd been hoping that we wouldn't have to have this discussion for a few years. Werewolves are classified as dangerous creatures. All werewolves that are of age are registered. That allows the ministry to keep track of werewolves."

Harry suddenly interrupted,

"What do you mean registration?"

Remus sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it over to the side revealing an ugly burnt number, 036120, above his heart. Harry cringed at the sight; his heart went out to his dad but a realization came to him that in a few years that would be him.

His dad interrupted his thoughts,

"That's what I mean by registration. In the ministry as part of the Department of dangerous creatures is the werewolf liaison office. That office is in charge of registering all werewolves. Registering means getting branded with silver, having blood drawn, personal details, and silver tolerance testing."

Harry shivered, scared at the thought,

"When's that?"

"When you turn 17 but unfortunately the ministry is pushing to have all werewolves, no matter what age, registered. Harry, I promise you that I will stand by you. You were right, the Department of Dangerous Creatures does control parts of our lives and we can be punished but as long as you take your wolfsbane you'll be fine. Now up to Gryffindor tower with you."

* * *

The story is written and ready to be uploaded, no worries about that but I'm going to wait to post it till I have a few reviews so please, please, please review and let me know what you think of this story.

foreverpadfoot


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Remus was in his office perusing the Marauder's map looking for any sign of Sirius Black. He saw his son and his son's friends at Hagrid's cottage. He cringed knowing that Harry didn't need to see the execution of Buckbeak.

As they left Hagrid's cottage he thought his eyes were deceiving him. The map said with them was Peter Pettigrew. Before he could figure that out another name appeared, Sirius Black, pulling Ron and Peter into the Shrieking Shack passageway.

Before he ran off to the Shrieking Shack Remus quickly erased the Marauder's map and grabbed his extra vile of Wolfsbane.

He ran down the grounds to the passageway quickly making his way into the Shrieking Shack.

"Dad!" Harry screamed as Remus entered the room

"Harry, wolfsbane now."

Harry quickly drank his emergency supply of potion mentally scolding himself for rushing off without taking it.

"Now what is going on?" Remus asked looking around the room confused. There was Ron by the bed with his leg injured, clutching his rat. Hermoine and his son near their friend and then Sirius on the floor with Hermoine's cat, Crookshanks, on his chest.

"Look at the rat." Sirius screamed

In response Ron yelled, "It's just Scabbers. He's my pet."

Remus slowly connected the pieces,

"You switched, didn't you? You three thought I was the traitor." Remus screamed shooting bonds out of his wand tying Sirius up and gagging him. He stunned Pettigrew and conjured an unbreakable jar to put him in which he did.

He continued on,

"Harry upstairs now. Ron and Hermoine go back to the school using the invisibility cloak. Don't tell anybody just yet. Tell Dumbledore to come here in the morning."

The three children scurried out.

He undid Sirius' gag, "You have five minutes till the moon rises."

Sirius started in,

"We didn't think you were the traitor. I just thought that I was too obvious as the secret-keeper so we'd try to trick Voldemort. We were going to tell you but we never got the chance. You know that we had to perform the charm that night even though it was a full moon. I'm so sorry, moony."

Remus knew his old friend was telling the truth and he undid the bonds,

"Wait till morning."

He couldn't say anymore as the transformation took over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning the three rested and waited for Dumbledore. The old wizard nearly freaked as he entered at the odd scene.

Sirius explained,

"I wasn't the secret-keeper. Peter was. We all became animagus to help Remus. James was a stage, I'm a dog, and Peter here-" tapping the jar, "is a rat. When I cornered him he transformed and cut off his finger. Please believe me."

Dumbledore didn't answer. He just took the jar and extracted wormtail. He held Pettigrew with one hand and cast the animagus revealing spell with the other. It was a weird site to behold, the morph from rat to man.

"Hello Peter. I've been hearing some weird things. About you as secret-keeper for Lily, James, and Harry not Sirius. I think I shall be calling the Ministry. Stupfy. Sirius, I'm sorry but I have to stun you as well. Stupfy. Remus and Harry, you'd best be going. I'll tell you the out-come as soon as possible.

Sirius awoke to find himself chained to a chair, beside Peter who was also chained, in the ministry court-room.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, it seems you are in unusual circumstances. Guards administer the Veriteraserum to the prisoners. Mr. Black is to go first."

Sirius had no choice but to take the Veriteraserum. He felt like his mind was not his won but being controlled.

Under the truth-serum he told that he wasn't the secret-keeper; that Peter had killed those muggles and that he'd been chasing Peter all this year.

He was then taken to a ministry containment cell to wait. After what seemed like forever he was chained and taken back.

"Mr. Black is cleared of all charges. He also will receive compensation and gain custody of Harry James Potter. Mr. Pettigrew is convicted of being a death-eater, betraying the Potter to You-Know-Who, the killing of 12 muggles, and being an illegal animagus. Mr. Pettigrew will receive the Dementor's Kiss immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry and Remus spent the day sleeping off the after-effects of the full moon. Late that evening Dumbledore came into Remus' rooms where they were resting.

"Good news, excellent news in fact. Sirius is cleared of all charges and Peter has just received the Dementor's Kiss. I'll let you rest. Sirius should be here by morning. He had to spend the night at St. Mungo's."

"We've won moony. We've won. I'm finally free. I have custody of Harry." Sirius excitedly yelled waking Remus up.

It was the next morning and Remus had been sleeping. After Dumbledore had told them the good news, Harry had returned to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"That's great Padfoot" Remus replied dejectedly

"What's wrong moony?"

"You have custody of Harry even though he's my son. It just doesn't seem fair." Remus replied thoroughly annoyed at the Ministry's werewolf laws.

"He's still your son. I'm not going to change that or take him away form you. We can all live together. I know you hate the laws but unfortunately we can't change them." Sirius comforted.

"We need a house then"

"Grimmauld Place. It was left to me because I'm the oldest Black son. We can clean it up and get rid of the old house elf because he hates me." Sirius explained.

"Sounds good. Thanks Padfoot. I'm going to go tell Harry the news."

When his dad informed him of the plans for the summer, Harry nearly jumped for joy. This was what he always had wanted. A family.

"Dad"

"Yes Harry"

They were alone in the house. Sirius had gone out to talk to Mad-eye Moody.

"Do you have time to answer a question?"

"Of course Harry. I have a feeling this will take a while. Why don't we go sit down" Remus said leading his son towards the couch.

"If you're my father and I don't doubt you are. Why do I look so much like James?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Remus chuckled, "I guess the reason why is one of the Marauder's best kept secrets. One that not even Wormtail knew about. The night before graduation, James, Sirius, and I underwent a blood-brothers bonding ritual. It didn't change our appearances very much but these types of rituals tend to affect the first-born of any of the participants. When I look at you I see your mother's eyes; James' messy hair; Sirius' coloring and my bone structure. Does that explain everything?"

"Yes. Thanks Dad." Harry replied hugging his dad.

**The End**

Please, please, please review. I love getting feedback. Hope you enjoyed my story,

foreverpadfoot


End file.
